Confusing Feelings
by justanotherwriter94
Summary: Starts off in eclipse. Alice is under the impression that bella likes her. Bella however is not sure how alice came to that conclusion. goes on from there.
1. Sudden Explosion

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, don't you love me at all?"

I was absolutely shocked at Alice's question. Of course I loved her? How could she think different?! "Of course I love you Alice, why would you even ask that?"

"How could you even think about not telling me you were getting married? I thought you cared about me?" Alice asked. "I thought that I was starting to become an important part of your life!"

I was overwhelmed by this sudden explosion. Alice was an important part of my life, she was my best friend. Ever since we first met, she knew that we would be close, she said so herself. Alice was my favorite vampire… other than Edward.

"Alice I don't understand, you're a very important part of my life! You're my best friend you know that." I tried to remain calm as she shook her head. I began to think I was missing something, that I was misunderstanding her.

"That's not what I mean Bella, I thought that you were starting to really…" she hesitated, it was almost as if she didn't want continue this discussion. She stared at me for a few seconds…moments…it felt like hours almost, just standing there under her intense gaze. Finally she began to speak again, "I thought you were starting to really care about me, like really REALLY care."

Suddenly a feeling of realization hit me as I stared at the shattered look in Alice's eyes. She thought I was falling in love…with her. Then I was confused, I had no clue what could have lead her to believe that. Had I lead her on somehow? Had she seen something in the future that would imply us having a relationship? I tried to think, I had never implied a strong desire to be with Alice. I had never spent long hours thinking only of Alice… had I? My head pushed away the thought as I tried to think of what could have made Alice think of this insane idea. Was it really that insane though? UGH! FOCUS! I thought okay now what have the past few days been like?


	2. Morning Breakdown

**A/N: This chapter is the start of the week previous to Alice's explosion. **

**ALICE POV**

I pulled into Bella's driveway and honked to make her aware of my presence. Edward had left for the whole week to go hunting. Secretly I always love when he goes away. Then I get a free excuse to be around Bella without him being constantly there. He always feels bad, leaving Bella all alone. But she's never really alone, I always "humansit" when he leaves.

And being with Bella, well it's the best thing ever. I love being with her, a little too much for someone who's supposed to be just a friend. But I never let it show, I could never put our friendship on the line by letting her know how I feel. She could never know the complete utter adoration I feel for her, and neither can Edward. Otherwise he would never leave her in my hands ever again, and I would rather have Bella as a friend than have no Bella at all. Who speaking of which is taking way too long! What is it with humans that make them feel like going agonizingly slow! I guess there's no harm in going in to help speed her up, it's not a problem if I'm late to school I've only graduated a million times but Bella hasn't. Well I better go in and help her out.

I walked up to the door, slowly of course I can't be moving at super speed in broad daylight. I knock on the door, but it swings right open. Well I honked before she knows it's me we've done this hundreds of times. "Bella?" I call, "where are you? Come on its time for school we gotta go." I heard her feet pattering on the floor upstairs, a few seconds later her gorgeous face appeared at the top of the stairs. However her gorgeous face had seen better days, her hair was still messy, her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was clearly tear stained.

"Oh, Alice I'm so sorry I forgot all about" her voice broke off in a sob and she ran back into her room. I raced up the stairs after her, not worrying about my speed anymore, which put me in her room before she could shut the door.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked, not sure if I should hug her or not. Bella could be rather confusing when she was upset, and I didn't want to make anything worse. She kept sobbing for a few minutes, I waited patiently school put out off my mind seeing as I could easily make up an excuse.

"I'm so tired of Edward leaving for hunting! He always just announces that he's leaving to hunt. I mean I understand that it's necessary, but a week! He's never needed to leave for that long before. I don't like when he leaves me." She was finally able to choke out. That's it I thought. Just Edward leaving her for hunting? I tried to make my face look sympathetic, but with jealousy boiling inside me it was kinda hard. Bella started sobbing again, and suddenly jealousy wasn't the issue. Bella's crying was.

"Well Bella, you have to understand the pressure Edward is under. He's really just stressing out right now, with you so ready to make the change and all."

"That should make him want to stay even more though!!! How can he leave me alone?"

"Bella he didn't leave you alone. I'm here. And he's not really leaving you; he goes hunting for so long so that he can think. He needs to be alone sometimes so he can think by himself, and hear only his thoughts, it's really hard to think when you hearing so many thoughts that aren't yours. " I tried to explain Edward's reasoning to Bella. "But don't worry until he comes back you and me are gonna have a lot of fun. We can do whatever you want, and I'll even let you pick your own clothes if it helps."

She started laughing, I knew I would have her better if I made that sacrifice. "Yeah I guess it would be hard for him. Thanks Alice, I don't know what came over me. And I'll enjoy picking my clothes, but for time sake maybe you should get me some clothes for now, so we aren't late ya know?" I whirled through her closet and laid out an outfit for her. "Alright I'll go get ready real quick thanks Alice."

She started making her way out to the bathroom but stopped at the door. "Um, Alice?" I nodded for her to continue. "Can I stay at your house for the rest of the week? I already asked Charlie. You could pack my clothes while I get ready?"

"Of course Bella. That would be fabulous." A whole week with Bella day and night, a chance to really spend some time together. I was so excited, I started packing her clothes. She walked back in just as I finished, looking great in the jeans and low cut shirt I selected for her. We walked out to the car and headed for school.

**Alright next chapter is most likely gonna be their day at school. Reviews are greatly appreciated thanks******


	3. Wearing the Pants

**Alice and Bella have a rather boring ride to school both consumed by thoughts. Alice's thoughts revolve around Bella, Bella is thinking about how stupid she was to be upset and then how good Alice was at comforting her. So our pair has arrived at school. **

**Bella POV**

"Bella? We're here… this would be our school. You know this is where we get out of the car." I vaguely heard Alice in the back of my mind. I couldn't understand my breakdown over Edward. I mean it wasn't like he was going to run off with a bear. Everyone knew he in love with me, for some strange unexplainable reason. He would come back, of course he would. What came over me? "Helloooo? Bella!"

"What? Yeah sure Alice whatever you say." I absentmindedly answer her question. My train of thought had shot off in about ten directions and I wasn't thinking start anymore.

Alice's face spread into a smirk, now realizing Bella was completely out of it. _What could be the harm in just messing with her? Just a little bit? Even if she got mad she's already staying with me this whole week. And Bella doesn't hold grudges anyways. _"Okay. So now that's out of the way. I was thinking about that date we're going on later. Are you wearing a dress or am I? Personally I would prefer if you wore the dress, what do you think?"

"What? No, I wanted to wear the pants tonight." Wait, what did I just say? What did Alice just say?! How many things had I said?! She asked me out? I said yes? Was that a bad thing? Well it's not that horrible; I mean a date with Alice would be great. She's cool, sweet, comforting, awesome, gorgeous… wait gorgeous? What the hell is going on! My face must have shown some of my panic, confusion, and more panic. "We're going out? On a date? When did that happen?" I finally asked.

_Oh my god, she thought I was serious. And she wasn't acting completely grossed out. She just looked like she was missing something. So that means she would actually go out with me tonight! I can't shoot down this opportunity! This kinda chance may never happen again. _"Yes, or that was the plan. Don't you remember our conversation? We decided to go out tonight, just you and me, to try and relax and talk." _I can't make this sound like some huge romantic deal. Best not push my luck. I can always search the future today and see what we're doing._

"Oh. Alright cool," I answered slowly. "So where exactly are we going?"

"I haven't quite decided yet. It's going to be a surprise, don't worry about it," Alice answered beaming.

"Okay well we should probably head to class; I don't want to be late again." Hardly anyone was in the lot anymore. Alice and I got out of her car, and headed for our classes. Alice walked me to my class, as always. "See you at lunch?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll meet you by your classroom door. See ya later Bella." Alice hugged me tightly, winked, and then twirled out of sight. I was mesmerized by her grace and beauty. She always seemed to dance everywhere, I wondered if she had ever done anything professionally for dancing. Watching Alice half walk half waltz away, I began to feel as if I had been walking wrong my whole life. She looked so natural, so comfortable, so stunning. **DINGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!**

Oh my god, I was late! And I was standing right outside my class! Well so much for being on time I thought. I went into my class, apologized for my tardiness, and went to my seat. This would a long day without Edward, or long week for that matter, but something about the twinkle in Alice's eyes made me think it wouldn't be all that bad. I just had to make it to lunch.


End file.
